In Sickness And In Health
by Queen Cakey
Summary: Aoba comes down with a cold and Noiz insists to look after him, and so he does.


The blue haired man opened his eyes groggily making a groaning noise in complaint, making a cocoon of the mess of blankets and sheets that was considered his and Noiz's bed. The younger man stirred, awoken by the others actions, placed a single kiss on his love's cheek.

"Good morning, Aoba." He greeted his lover, who only response included groans of displeasure and garbled words barely recognizable.

"I don't know what's so great about it." His words were garbled and muffled as he sat up, tuffs of short blue hair sticking up while other longer ones remained knotty from sleeping. Aoba swallowed, awkwardly breathing out as if it would stop the weird burning sensation in his throat. His nose was stuffy.

Concerned, the strawberry blonde moved from his position on the bed closer to Aoba who was still wrapped in his sheets only his face showing from the nest of blankets. Noiz placed his hand on his boyfriend's forehead, feeling the warmth beneath it.

"It's warm." Noiz stated, furrowing his eyebrows. Aoba's face contorted from his deadpan gaze, wrinkling his nose.

He sneezed, not once but four times, repetitively.

Noiz blessed him, leaning over to a bedside table and pulled out three crisp tissues out of the box, each one making a whoosh sound as they were pulled, and then handing them over to Aoba, who took them gratefully, making an obnoxious elephant impression as he blew into them.

"You're definitely not well, Aoba. I'll skip work today and look after you, okay?" He questioned, as if it was actually up for an answer other that 'yes'.

"It's just a cold, Noiz, I'll be fine" The older man argued, pouting slightly to the others suggestion. Only to be hushed and gestured to lay back down. A weak smile played on his lips, secretly he was glad Noiz wanted to stay home for him, he felt like utter shit. Noiz placed a kiss on Aoba's forehead, which gave Aoba a good view of the younger man's freckles although faint, he reached out from under the little nest he constructed and stroked them lightly before Noiz pulled his face away.

Aoba settled down in the embrace of the sheets once more, throwing his used tissues close to the bin as possible but missing completely, and removing more from the box to hold close to his running nose before promptly falling asleep.

Noiz exited the room, with a shirt and pair of pants in hand. Pulling off his bedroom clothes and neatly tossing them into the laundry basket. Old habits died hard, he was actually very tidy because of the way he was raised. Pulling on his pants and shirt, he picked up his keys from the bench, as well as two bunny cubes lying aimlessly around the bench and clipped them to the belt loops on his pants.

On the way out, he found Ren, and tapped his head lightly to activate him.

"Ren, can you monitor Aoba's condition while I'm out?" The asked the allmate. At first Noiz thought it was silly the way Aoba treated his allmate, but eventually he got used it, and sort of treated Ren the same. Sort of.

"Understood." The blue dog replied "Updates as well as a list of supplies nessasary will also sent to Usgaimodoki". Noiz nodded in response and exited the place of residence, making sure it was locked securely before continuing down the path.

Noiz had absolutely no idea how to look after someone who was sick; he barely got sick himself let alone helping someone else who was sick. It was just a cold right? It apparently wasn't a big deal but Noiz couldn't help but worry. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered the supermarket.

* * *

His keys rattled in his hand as the strawberry blonde attempted to open the locked house. With a click the door unlocked and he slipped inside, taking off his shoes as Aoba insisted constantly, it was one of those things he wanted to keep when he moved to Germany. Noiz happily obliged to these sort of small things if they made Aoba happier.

He set down the bag of groceries on the counter; the sound of plastic moving filled the house as he took out his items and placed them. He mind went through the placed to put them, fridge, fridge, cupboard, counter, freezer, fridge.

Making his way over to their bedroom, he knocked softly on the door and opened it quietly, peeking in to see Aoba still asleep curled up in a nest of blankets. Noiz smiled to himself on the sight and continued back to the counter, shutting the door quietly once again.

On the bench sat a little plastic tub of chicken and corn soup. Apparently that's what sick people ate, at least that's what the media he has been exposed to told him. Noiz wasn't a very good cook, so he just hoped it was good enough, even though movies always had the 'special home-made' soups that made the ill person feel better. He poured the contents into a bowl and placed it in the microwave to heat up, unsure if the plastic was microwave safe. He learnt that plastic isn't always microwave safe the hard way, whilst living in japan. Edible food had gone to waste that day.

He grabbed out a tray from a nearby cupboard and a clean tea towel that was lying neatly folded on the bench, placing the tea towel on top, so that if the soup spilled it would less likely burn Aoba or stain the sheets. Soup stains don't need to be added to the other stains on the sheets from… other endeavours. A beeping noise alerted Noiz, bringing him from his thoughts and back into the current situation.

Aggressively slamming the button to open the microwave door, he took out the bowl of soup.

"Shit. Hot." He cursed quietly to himself forgetting that the bowl would, indeed, be very hot. He smiled a little despite the minor injury, it was thanks to Aoba he could feel this, and now he was looking after the same man that helped him. Using the skilful tactics he learnt recently, to combat the senses he now used, the freckled man used oven mitts to wrangle the soup from the microwave and onto the prepared tray.

He quietly entered the bedroom once again, holding the tray he had organized. Light yellow soup tipping slightly as he opened the door, setting the tray on one of the bedside tables. It looked like Aoba was still asleep. Used tissues scattered the floor, scrunched up into tiny balls after use. Gross.

One by one Noiz picked them up by what seemed like unused corners and placed them into the bin, where there was maybe three tissues that actually arrived in the designated spot for them. He got up quietly and washed his hands in the bathroom that connected to their room and sat on the bed. The older man stirred from his slumber and called out Noiz's name.

"Huh? Noiz?" came Aoba's voice softly, yet hoarse from his condition. The blonde nodded, and ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"I uh, made some soup if you feel like eating…" Noiz trailed off waiting for a response from the older man. It occurred to Aoba that he hadn't eaten so he wearily nodded his head and sat up in bed. Noiz moved the tray from the bedside table and onto Aoba's lap, and picked up the spoon that was set next to it, scooping up some of the thick liquid that was in the bowl.

"Noiz, I can eat you know !" Aoba exclaimed, voice distorted from his illness, only to have to swallow from the pain that speaking cause. Noiz shook his head.

"I said I'd look after you today, so I will" The younger man replied deadpan, 100 per cent set in his ways and determined to do as much for Aoba as possible, even if it was such a small thing as helping him eat and preparing meals. The older man smiled a little at the thought of having such a great boyfriend willing to do dumb things like this just for him, he supposed he would do it too for Noiz.

Noiz lifted the spoon and held it close to Aoba's lips, who opened his mouth in response to let the food in and clamping shut once the soup had found it's way. The soup tasted a little funny but that was probably because of the distorted senses from having a cold, even so it was really wonderful and Aoba appreciated it.

"Is it alright?" Noiz's eyebrows had knotted together in concern, leaning forward slightly. Aoba laughed quietly, or well, as much as he could without spilling soup over the both of them and without causing pain to himself. He smiled once again at his boyfriend.

"It's more than alright" he chimed, crinkling his eyes and nose. Noiz's concern melted away upon seeing his boyfriend overjoyed at something so simple.

Aoba felt utterly awful physically, but knowing that his boyfriend would always after him so well made him feel so happy mentally.

"thank you so much, Noiz" the blue haired man said thankfully.

He really did appreciate it.


End file.
